


Have Faith in Me

by IllyasJames



Series: Love can Turn a Blind's Eye [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Barman Christophe Giacometti, First Meetings, Lawyer - Masumi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Christophe knows why he has to deal with the mess. He made it after all. Still to be told what to do is one of the last things he likes. Seeing the man that is supposed to help him, well he might not mind as much after all.Masumi hates that his boss put him on this case. It's beneath what he knows he can do, and he'll make it quick. The last thing he expected was to feel the way that he does.





	Have Faith in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 235 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> An update about my wrist. Basically my doctor told me not to use it too much till the end of September, but I'll be damned for not writing for so long. Writing is what keeps me sane, and if the mess my mind has been in the last few days proved to me is that I need my dose. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Looking down at the notice on his phone he sighed. There was no denying the call as he knew Victor knew he had his phone on him. He opens the app and connects to his friend and boss in the middle of the busy sidewalk, slowly sipping his coffee.

"So, finally decide to be back among the living, mon ami?" Chris purrs out the greeting before Victor can say anything.

"We are. Yuuri had to get up early for some project I missed the finer details about, something to do with Phichit going on a trip next month." Victor yawns aloud. "But for me this is way to early. I need my rest. He's only four years younger and he makes me feel old when he just bounces around like that." 

Chris can't help but bark out a laugh. For a Bar owner Victor was prone to usually skip well before midnight, leaving all the actual work to Chris. Not that Chris minds, he loves running the place, they trust each other. And because of that it happened on most days that Victor would come in to order supply, right around the time Chris was done doing inventory and ready to go to bed. Making their place basically run the full twenty four hours in a day. 

"If I had known you'd be up this early after last night I would have forced you to come along to this meeting." It stays still for a while on the other end.

"And you think this engagement ring will prevent me from anything this afternoon?" Victor sighs. "You are to blame for us needing both a new lawyer and a new bar girl." 

Chris sighs just as deep. "I know. I just didn't think they would click the way they had done." He tosses his empty cup in the trash. "And I sure had not expected them to ditch us like that. And let's hope this one doesn't go off wit our next waitress" He looks up at the impressive building his meeting is. "Let's wish each other all the luck."

Masumi looks up at his door and back down to his date planner. He knows it will be no use to call in the assistant. His boss still hadn't forgiven him the failure that had cost the company an old contract. But Masumi stood by what he had done, the client was bad news and they were better of without them. Seeing as he had been hearing some things here and there he knew his bosses would come around soon, but for now he was on the shortlist to get all the lousy cases. Like this bar contract. He hadn't known the previous lawyer on it that well as they used to work on different floors, but to just up and leave to get married to some girl he met in the bar. 

He sighs. He hadn't even really gone out when he was learning for his degree, knowing that he wanted to work for his father and that the man would not allow any slacking in getting his degree. This contract was over a mile away from his comfort zone. So he made up his mind, he was going to meet with the owner -or partial owner as it stood- and then he would sign the contract over to a junior in the firm. All he needed to do was find one that wouldn't mind being stuck with a bar on their resume. Masumi looks at the blinking light from the intercom that pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Madeleine." He knows the Legal aid/assistant hates him. Believing he only got his job through nepotism. 

"Just a heads up that your nine o'clock appointment just checked in with reception and is on their way." She giggles nastily. "Maybe you could put in some quick fix up." 

He looks at the intercom, knowing she already turned it off on her end. Maybe nepotism wasn't the reason why she hated him. Masumi had never made it a secret and he knew some were less accepting. If anything he had been surprised his father had not minded one bit. He leans back, so apparently the owner was a good looking man in his twenties. Probably taken and straight, as they usually are. Or a complete player and that is not what Masumi needs. He sighs, it's been to long ago.

There is a knock on his door. Well better to get this over with, Masumi calls him in. Sure enough, the man stepping in is indeed good looking. Masumi knows he is staring, the sheer gleam in those cheeky green eyes prove the man is fully aware of it. Masumi quickly pulls himself together before he acts upon the urge to scrape his nails in the man's undercut, seeing if he can figure out which of the two colors is the dye job. He would think the blond, as the brown is a too natural color and it matches his eyebrows, but that says very little. 

"The blond is the real color." Masumi startles at the man's reaction. And his accent. This is not a born American. "I'm originally from Switzerland. My partner is from Russia."

Chris smiles at the man behind the desk. As long as he turned out not being a dick, losing a bet with Victor and getting the early morning meeting might actually be a good thing. This was a sight he really did not mind looking at for some time. And if they kept him as their lawyer, he might be graced with these features on a regular base across his bar from him. Maybe even on the desk. Office... in the office. he has to shake his head to get the nasty thoughts out. He catches Masumi's hurt look.

"Sorry. It was a late night and I had to get my brain awake again. Can you repeat what you said?" He gives a reassuring smile. Feeling something boil in his stomach. 

"Late night? On a Sunday? Are you guys open every night of the week?" the lawyer tips his head sideways. Probably to increase the stern look on his face but it makes Chris want to... not finish that thought.

"Normally we are closed on Sunday after ten and on Monday night. But with Victor getting engaged we used the bar as the place to celebrate. As it was all friends we might have gone way past decent hours." Chris feels the melancholy smile creep on his face. "Never thought the man would make the plunge." 

Masumi stares at him in confusion. First the man tells him he has a partner, but now he makes it sound he's not seeing anyone at all. "I thought you said you had a partner. Is that not serious?" Maybe this man is the one not wanting the commitment. Chris blinks.

"I have a partner. It's Victor. He's my partner in the bar. Victor Nikiforov." Chris hums. "Wonder if he's going to hyphenate. They probably are. Yuuri looks like the type of guy that would love that." Chris looks up. "I'm sorry. i came here to talk about the bar and end up boring you with our lives instead." 

Masumi shakes his head. "No problem. I need to know everyone involved after all, so this is of great help. Is there anyone in your life I need to take in consideration if we are making this a more serious thing." He quickly scribbles down some notes, completely missing the sudden blush followed by a mischievous grin on Chris' face.

"Well there is my Bea. I would love to take her with me to the bar, but it's just not doable. She'd be unable to deal with not having my undivided attention like she has when we are at home together." He sees the gleam of disappointment on the man's face before he pulls his face straight again. 

"I can understand how a possessive streak can hinder one in their work. But she is okay with you working there?" 

"Off course. She knows I need to work to buy her all the pretty things she desires." Chris feels he got far enough. "Wait I'll show you a picture. You'll tell me if she's worth it." 

Masumi doubts it. In his experience possessive partners that demand things are never worth it. So he reluctantly looks at the phone pushed under his nose. It takes him several seconds to process what he sees. He looks up in confusion only to be met with a most cheeky smile. Masumi feels something hot bubble in his chest, to his own surprise he bursts out in laughter. A cat. The man had been talking about a cat.

"I was.. That is great... She does look like she deserves the best, indeed." He smiles softly. "I've always loved cats. Poorly my mom is allergic and my apartment complex don't allow pets with fur." He leans back. "But I was referring to a sexual partner, that could involve themselves into this." Chris nods.

"Oh I understood. But in all honesty the last person I slept with ended up drinking up my entire alcohol cabinet and convinced me to go into business with him over breakfast." He lets his words simmer for a second. "It's not that I don't love Victor, and he has a great dick, we're just better as friends." 

Masumi feels his breath hitch at such a simple statement. Then he remembers something he had seen in the papers. "Are you saying you haven't had sex in over five years? But you work in a bar?" He knows he's sounds prejudice, and he is. He always thought people in bars slept around. Chris bursts out in laughter. 

"Five years. Yeah, and Victor's dry spell is only a few months shorter than mine due to his lovely fiance. The bar was our lover. Is my lover as it stands." There is the melancholy smile again. "We put in all of our time and effort to have it run as smoothly as it's going. But I think it's better if you drop by this week and see that for yourself." 

Masumi already agreed before he's even aware of the comment. Chris gives him a big smile and tells him he's looking forward to seeing him. He leaves a folder with documents on the table and walks out of the room. A quick glance on the clock tells Masumi that this all took nearly the full 30 minutes that he had scheduled for this, and he never even offered the man a drink. It also means he has to get over to his father's office for his weekly talk-through. 

He enters the Office at the exact moment expecting to see several people there. Instead it seems only his father will be present today. Masumi sits down in the chair he's pointed to. The man offers him a drink, which reminds Masumi of his previous appointment. According to the papers the man's name was Christophe, which felt like a name not really fitting the man. When his father puts down the scotch he looks up surprised. Are they celebrating. 

"Two. I won't accept any less than two. Don't care how long you take on getting them." The man takes a sip. "He is a fine specimen, and I raised you well enough to know you aren't going to screw this up. So you better make some work of that man I saw leaving your office earlier. I want my grandchildren before I'm too old to enjoy them. And a crate of the finest Martell for Christmas, for getting you the account of that bar." Masumi just looks at his father, at his glass, and salutes him. Yeah, he was raised well enough. 

Thursday evening is known to be on the calmer side ever since Victor introduced the darts competition on Wednesday nights. It's so calm, that the only people present when the lawyer from Monday steps in are Chris, Victor and Yuuri, and the new waitress and her overbearing brother. So in the end there are four witnesses to the moment the man walks up to the bar to properly introduces himself as that had slipped his attention Monday. Four witnesses that see Chris take the man's hand, pulls it to his lips and kiss the knuckles while breathing out his name over them. Four witnesses that see the lawyer drop his suitcase and blush like a teenager experiencing their fist crush. 

There are only three witnesses to notice Victor walking over to the door and turning the open sign off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
